


As Their Shadows Part

by roguefaerie



Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: halfamoon, Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Half A Moon 2020, POV Female Character, Personal Growth, Season/Series 01, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Cassie is ready to say goodbye to Dean
Relationships: Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622200
Kudos: 5
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	As Their Shadows Part

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Shadow

By the time it’s all over, Cassie Robinson can’t wait to get out of this town. She’s got the tatters of a family around her feet, and in a way she’s been saying goodbye. She won’t actually leave her mother’s side, not yet, not right away. This place just isn’t the same, and maybe somewhere else her own personal hell wouldn’t follow her quite as closely.

Dean drives away, and she knows they’re both headed for bigger and better places and things. She never counted much on Dean anyway, but it’s a goodbye that will mean something to her, still.


End file.
